Quand un Potter devient un Snape
by LetterBe
Summary: 31 Octobre 1981, Voldemort attaque les Potter à Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore se précipite pour s'assurer que son élu est encore vivant. Seulement dans la précipitation il se trompe d'élu. C'est Evan qui devient l'Elu, le jumeau d'Harry, qui lui sera mis de côté. Tandis que l'un est placé sur un piédestal, l'autre est abandonné au Dursley. Malheureusement Harry n'y arrivera jamais…
1. Prologue

_Disclame : l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. ROWLING. en revanche l'histoire appartient à Lord la folle, connu sous le titre de "HEIN ?". je publie cette histoire pour corriger les erreurs, mais aussi la continuer puisqu'elle est abandonnée depuis 2013. cette histoire n'est pas sérieuse, tout est OCC. et un peu fou._

 **Prologue : Il était une fois…**

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il sentait que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. Peter était devenu le nouveau gardien du secret, et cela ne lui inspirait rien de bien. Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver à l'enfant de la prophétie, soit celui qui lui permettrait d'atteindre des sommets, ce serait la fin. Lui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, récipiendaire de l'ordre de Merlin, première classe, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et surtout le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, il avait encore besoin de plus de grandeur. Seul l'élu pourrait l'aider dans sa quête.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, un grand bruit le fit sursauter. Tournant le regard vers la source du bruit, la cheminée à sa droite, il aperçut le visage paniqué de Sirius Black. Ce dernier bredouilla :

« Lily, James… les petits… »

« Expliquez-vous plus clairement ! » S'exclama sèchement le directeur.

« Vous-savez-qui les a attaqués. »

Sans prendre plus de temps, Dumbledore transplana vers la petite demeure des Potter. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il pénétra directement dans les ruines de la maison tandis que Sirius accourait déjà derrière lui. Montant les escaliers avec une fugue inimaginable pour une personne de son âge, il se précipita dans la chambre. Il tomba sur un spectacle peu réjouissant : Lily et James étaient étendus par terre en face de deux berceaux. Sirius, qui talonnait le vieillard, se précipita vers eux et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il perçut leurs, pouls, certes faibles, mais bien présents…. Quant à lui, l'illustre directeur se dirigea vers les berceaux pour regarder les jumeaux, cherchant lequel de ces deux bambins était l'élu. L'un avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et semblait relativement indemne et calme, tandis que l'autre s'époumonait alors qu'une marque en forme d'étoile se dessinait sur son cœur. Regardant les deux enfants, il comprit tout de suite que celui ayant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait dû recevoir un débris de la maison, alors que le second avait reçu un sortilège le marquant symboliquement au cœur. Aucun débris n'aurait pu faire cette marque d'étoile aussi nettement. Il en déduisit donc que l'élu devait être celui marqué au cœur par une étoile. Pendant que des aurors et que Remus Lupin arrivèrent dans la pièce, Dumbledore le héla :

« Lequel des deux enfants est Evan et lequel est Harry ? »

« Celui-là est Evan, Remus désigna le garçon avec la cicatrice en forme d'étoile, et l'autre est Harry »

Dumbledore les observa attentivement, puis s'empara des deux enfants, les calant tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

« Que faites-vous ? » S'exclama Sirius.

« Je mets ces deux enfants dans un environnement plus sain. » répliqua un peu sèchement le viel homme, et quelques secondes plus tard il transplana sans ajouter un seul mot.

Sirius fixa un moment l'endroit où se tenaient Dumbledore et ses les fils Potter quelques secondes. Il se détourna bien vite vers ses deux amis qui se réveillaient à peine.

« Harry ! Evan ! Où sont mes enfants ? » Demanda immédiatement Lily d'une voix paniquée alors qu'elle cherchait partout autour d'elle une quelconque trace de ses jumeaux. Ses longs cheveux roux voltigeaient autour de son joli visage, ses yeux brillant d'anxiété.

« Mes garçons ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Surenchérit un James dans le même état que Lily. Ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnaient un air des plus perdus.

Voyant la situation dégénérée, Remus intervient de suite pour rassurer les parents, et leur réclament en retour des informations sur ce qu'il venait de se passer en début de soirée.

« Nous étions dans le salon. Nous venions de finir de diner, les petits étaient encore dans leurs chaises hautes, quand la porte s'est brusquement ouverte. Et il est apparu. Vol….Voldemort. J'ai dit à Lily de prendre les garçons et de s'enfuir par la cheminée à l'étage. On a combattu quelques minutes, j'ai réussi à les rejoindre pour partir. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose, il m'a envoyé valser contre le mur. Je me suis évanoui sur le coup… »

Lily enchaina :

« Il est entré dans la chambre. Il a sourit. Ce monstre a sourit, enfin si on peut appeler ça sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me laisser en vie tout comme James, juste pour nous voir souffrir de la perte de nos enfants. Puis tout est devenu noir. Maintenant j'ai juste envie de voir mes bébés, s'il te plaît Remus. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et s'exclamèrent simultanément : « Poudlard ». Assis dans son grand fauteuil, Albus Dumbledore regardait les jumeaux avec une lueur triste dans le regard.

 **/HP...DM/**

« COMMENT ?! Ecoutez-moi bien Albus, vous savez parfaitement que j'ai un grand respect pour vous, mais il est totalement hors de question que j'abandonne un de mes enfants. NON, Je refuse ! »

« Lily comprenez-moi. C'est pour le bien de tous. Evan, est l'élu. Il a doit recevoir une formation s'il veut sauver tous ces innocents et l'emporter face à Voldemort. »

Bien qu'elles paraissent nobles, les actions et les paroles de Dumbledore étaient toutes autres. Pour lui l'élu n'était qu'un moyen de vaincre le mage noir, et puisqu'il était inévitable qu'Evan finirait par mourir, tous les honneurs lui reviendraient.

« Mais Harry peut rester. Il ne le gênera pas. Il lui apportera de l'amour, l'amour d'un frère ! » tenta de convaincre James, bien que cela soit vain.

« Je crains que si, James. Evan aura besoin de toute votre attention, il recevra toute la gloire et les honneurs. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom. Harry pourrait se sentir exclu, se vexer, le jalouser. Il ne peut vivre pour l'instant avec vous. De plus, puisque Evan est l'élu, il possède de nombreux pouvoirs, hors Harry doit en être passablement dénué. Cela pourrait finir par être dangereux. »

« Mais où ira-t-il ? Harry est notre fils, c'est à nous de l'éduquer, de l'aimer, de le chérir, de lui faire voir le monde qui l'entoure. Je ne peux pas laisser mon enfant comme cela, perdu dans le monde, à n'importe qui !' S'inquiéta Lily, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que son deuxième petit garçon lui soit arraché. Cependant tous les astres semblaient retourner contre cette idée. Tout du moins Dumbledore l'était.

« Ta sœur Pétunia pourra le faire. Elle et son mari, j'en suis sûr, prendront soin de lui »

« Ma sœur ? Comme dans ma sœur qui me déteste parce que je suis une sorcière ? Elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie ! Et son mari aussi ! » S'insurgea Lily.

« Elle possède un grand cœur, argumenta Albus, elle fait partie de ta famille. Au fond de son cœur elle doit t'aimer. Elle trouvera la force d'aimer Harry, il est son neveu. »

« Mais… Mais je ne peux pas abandonner un de mes enfants ! » Cria-t-elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle laisser Harry ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade pour le garder près de lui. Dumbledore avait peut-être raison, mais ses sentiments de mère étaient encore plus forts. Malheureusement James semblait avoir rejoint l'avis du directeur. »

« Lily chérie, je…je…, James semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer face au regard d'apitoiement de sa femme, je pense qu'Albus à raison. C'est la seule solution pour qu'Evan maitrise son pouvoir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il blaise son frère à cause de sentiment de jalousie fraternelle. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas abandonner l'un de mes fils ! » cria-t-elle.

« Tu le reverra. Il viendra ici, à Poudlard. On lui dira la vérité. Nous devons pensée au bien de tous, mais aussi de notre famille. »

Lily était pétrifiée. Elle entendait bien les arguments de Dumbledore elle aussi. Elle les comprenait très bien. Si quelqu'un lui avait dot qu'elle avait laissé un de ses enfants de côté pour sauver des milliers de vies, elle aurait trouvé cette personne extraordinaire, doté d'un cœur généreux, mais aussi triste. Mais maintenant qu'elle était la mère qui devait faire ce choix, elle ne savait que faire. Choisir une vie, son fils, à délaisser durant une dizaine d'année, et donc sauver des milliers d'autres. Ou être une mère, protéger ses enfants, être égoïste et risquer la paix de son monde ? Voyant que Lily était très mitigée face à ce dilemme, Dumbledore déploya son dernier argument :

« Je me doute que ce choix doit être cornélien, difficile, impossible. Mais vous devais vraiment y songez maintenant. Notre monde fait déjà la fête, croyant à cette paix illusoire. Mais sachez bien qu'il reviendra. Il tuera de nouveaux. Laisser votre enfant sera dure pour vous, mais il permettra d'engager la lutte finale. Penser à tous ceux déjà tomber. A vos amis qui n'ont pas eu de chance d'avenir. Pensez à Tom et Alice, et ce pauvre Neville devenu orphelin. Si Voldemort reviens, il ne sera pas le seul à devenir orphelin, et vous ne serez par la seule à perdre un enfant. Et vous vous avez la chance de pouvoir le revoir quand il aura 11ans. Je vous en conjure, si ce n'était pas pour notre survit, je ne vous le demanderai jamais. »

Lily finit par se plier aux exigences de l'homme en face d'elle, rejoignant l'avis de son mari. Alice n'aurait jamais la chance de voir grandir son fils. Elle pourrait voir l'un de ses fils tous les jours, et retrouver le deuxième plus tard. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais pas le pire. Il resterait toujours Evan et James. Elle était sûre que ce sentiment de culpabilité partirait quand Harry rentrerait à la maison.

 **/HP...DM/**

Seulement ce sentiment fut encore plus vif quand, plus tard dans la soirée, après le départ d'Harry, Remus et Sirius apprirent la nouvelle.

« MAIS COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSER !ON NE CHOISIT PAS ENTRE SES DEUX ENFANTS ! PARENTS INDIGNES ! MAIS C'EST INHUMAIN ! ABOMINABLE ! »

« CELA SUFFIT MAINTENANT. JE T'INERDIT DE NOUS JUGER SIRIUS ! ». L'interrompit James tandis que Lily sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Remus ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il fixait avec incompréhension et avec un certains dégout ses camarades. Mais pour lui le véritable responsable était Dumbledore, qui avait manipulé si facilement Lily et James. Tout le monde le considérait comme un grand-père bienveillant, mais maintenant comme le considérer alors qu'il forcé une famille à abonné un jumeau. Toutes les excuses du monde ne valaient pas l'abandon d'un seul jumeau. Lily elle paraissait dépérir. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius jeta un dernier regard à ses amis. Alors qu'il allait partir avec Remus, celui-ci s'adressa au couple :

« Où est Harry maintenant ? » Lily sut de suite que les prochaines réponses marqueraient la fin de leur amitié. Et elle n'eu pas la force de répondre, laissant James s'en chargé :

« Chez sa famille moldu. »

« Bien, nous pouvons le prendre avec nous ? Après tout je suis son parrain »enchaina Sirius, voyant déjà adopté Harry et lui évitait d'aller dans cette sinistre famille moldu clairement anti-sorcier.

« Non… il ne doit pas fréquenter son frère, et encore moins le monde sorcier pour l'instant. Ni Evan ne doit en entendre parler. Harry et Evan ne doivent pas entrer en conflits, et nous devons principalement nous occupé de Evan. Malheureusement les jumeaux finissent bien souvent rivaux ». James avait l'impression de réciter un cours par cœur, tellement qu'il finit comme déconnecté de lui-même.

Sentant la colère et la rancœur arrivé, et ne voulant plus provoqué d'esclandre pour l'instant, Remus et Sirius s'en allèrent, sans plus de cérémonie.

 **/HP...DM/**

Numéro 6 Privet Drive, un enfant grelotait, posé devant la porte rouge du pavillon. M. et Mme Dursley passèrent devant la porte, tenant dans leurs bras un bébé. Ils fixèrent l'enfant puis continuèrent leur route en se disant que les résidents du 6 Privet Drive devaient avoir leur raisons pour laisser un enfant dehors par se froid. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors à la porte suivante – le 4 de la rue – et n'y firent plus attention.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand un autre couple traversa la rue. Une jeune femme chantonnait dans cette même rue, un petit garçon accrochait à sa main droite, deux autres la suivaient. Et au creux de ses bras, un jeune enfant. Un homme précédait cette petite troupe, des cheveux noirs tombant sur ces épaules. Il portait une robe tout de noir qui volait légèrement derrière lui. Celui-ci souriait alors qu'il surveillait les trois garçons devant lui et admirait sa femme et sa fille. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le 6, le plus jeune s'exclama :

« Maman regarde ! Il y a un bébé comme Analissa sur la porte ! »

« Excuse-moi Alexander, de quoi parle-tu ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai Regardez, il ya un à bébé sur le bas de la porte rouge ! »

« Alexander, César ! Ça suffit ce jeu, personne n'abandonne de cette façon un enfant, surtout par ce froid ! D'ailleurs dépêchez-vous, nous devons rentrer, William est tout seul à la maison. » S'exclama d'une voix roque le père de famille, poussant ses enfants pour qu'ils avancent plus vite.

« Papa, je crois qu'ils disent la vérité » répondit le plus âgé des trois garçons.

« Nicolas ne t'y mets pas aussi ! » s'insurgea le dit « Papa ».

« Severus regarde ! » s'exclama la mère, le regard fixé sur la porte rouge qui intéressait tant ses garçons.

« Kathie… »

Sans écouter son époux, un peu rabat-joie sur les bords, elle s'avança vers la porte, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qu'en effet, un bébé était allongé dans une couverture à même le sol. Ce dernier semblait gelé. Elle se retourna vers son mari :

« On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Il va mourir ! »

« Evidemment, répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, on va l'emmener à la police moldus »

« Sev'… » Commença sa femme d'une voix suppliante et des yeux de merlan fris.

« Non, n'y pense même pas Kathie… » Coupa le grand brun alors qu'ils devinaient ses intentions.

« Sevy chéri … » recommença-t-elle.

« On a déjà 5 enfants ! » rétorqua-t-il. Il se retourna vers ses enfants qui lui firent la même bouille que sa mère. Il finit par se détourner vers l'enfant au sol dans un soupir. Il ne savait vraiment pas dire non à ceux-là. Il regarda un instant le jeune garçon et murmura !

« Bienvenue dans la grande famille Snape mon petit. »


	2. Note

_Ayant reçut de nombreux messages quant à cette histoire je vais mettre les choses au claire ici : je ne vole pas et ne plagiat pas l'histoire existante de Lord la folle, nommée « Hein ? » et présente sur Fanfiction. Je suis juste une grande fan, et je regrette les nombreuses incohérences et fautes, qui m'ont à l'époque, gâché la lecture. Mais je sais pertinemment que c'est elle l'auteur des 60 chapitres déjà existant (noté dans la disclame du prologue)._

 _Mais je peux comprendre que cela en gène certains, et surtout ceux qui ont déjà lu cette histoire. Alors je vais faire comme quelques uns d'entres vous me l'on proposés : je ne posterais qu'à partir d'ici la suite que j'imagine à cette histoire._

 _Je vous conseille donc fortement d'aller lire le début de l'histoire. Elle se trouve dans mes favoris, ou vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil. Pour ma part je noterai en début de chapitre les différences qu'ils existent ente nos versions._

 _J'espère contenter le plus de monde._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _LetterBe_


End file.
